엑스윙
X-윙 미니어쳐 게임 X-윙 미니어쳐 게임은 영화 스타워즈 시리즈의 우주전투를 다루는 FFG사의 미니어쳐 게임이다. 보드게임의 명가 FFG가 만든 게임 답게 X-윙은 다음과 같은 보드게임적인 특성을 다수 가지고 있다. * 모든 미니어쳐는 도색 완성품이다. * 전용 8면체 주사위(D8)와 템플릿들을 사용하여 게임을 진행하며, 게임 진행을 위해선 토큰, 카드, 다이얼 등의 컴포넌트들이 필수적이다. 이들 대부분은 코어 셋에 포함되어 있다. * 코어 셋을 제외한 다른 기체들은 '확장팩'개념으로, 주사위와 템플릿을 제외하고 해당 함선을 운용하기 위한 모든 컴포넌트와 카드가 포함된 세트로 판매된다. * 기본 룰 자체는 아주 직관적이나, 함선들마다 배당된 파일럿, 무장, 개조 등의 카드를 통해 수많은 조합을 구사할 수 있다. 카드는 여러 확장팩에 흩어져있기 때문에 플레이어간에 필요한 카드를 교환할 수도 있다. * 플레이 시간이 1~2시간 미만으로 짧은 편이다. 도색완성 미니어쳐에 대한 일반적인 평가와 달리, X-윙 미니어쳐들은 비교적 뛰어난 품질과 도색 수준을 자랑한다. 이 때문에 스타워즈 팬이 수집을 위해 모으는 경우도 왕왕 있는 편, 해외에서는 역사와 전통을 자랑하는 스타워즈 팬덤을 등에 업고 큰 인기를 끌고 있고, 국내에서도 보드게임 전문업체 다이브 다이스에서 코어셋과 웨이브 1~2 확장팩들을 한글화 해서 출시한 바 있다. 미니어쳐 게임과 보드 게임을 오가는 게임성 탓에 테이블탑 미니어쳐 게임 커뮤니티 밖에서도 플레이 하는 사람들이 있다. 게임 소개 은하에서 가장 진보된 전투기들과 쟁쟁한 파일럿들을 다뤄보세요! X-윙 미니어쳐 게임에서 당신은 항공대 지휘관의 역할을 맡아 자비없는 제국군이나 대담한 저항군 파일럿들을 이끌고 격렬한 우주 함대함 전투를 헤쳐나가게 됩니다. Intuitive Rules Have You Fighting in Minutes ''X-Wing includes everything you need to begin your battles, such as thirteen Ship cards (featuring nine Imperial and four Rebel pilots), five Upgrade cards, and three fully assembled and painted ships. With the quick-start rules, you can simply select one of the exciting missions, position your ships on the playing space as instructed, and choose your opening move. Fast and visceral, X-Wing puts you in the middle of fierce Star Wars ''firefights. Use each craft’s unique maneuver dial to secretly plot its movement action for each turn. After each player has locked in his movement decisions, the dials are revealed and ships are moved starting with the lowest skilled pilots. Pepper the enemy with blaster fire as you rush into the dogfight, or move into combat range slowly, attaining deadly target locks before you launch a devastating attack. No matter your plan of attack, you’ll be in total control throughout the tense action. To move your ships, simply use the maneuver template guide that corresponds to the maneuver you've chosen for a given turn. First, place the starting end of the movement guide flush with the base of your craft. Then, pick up your miniature and place it at the end of the template. After all the ships have moved, you're free to determine attacks against any enemies in range. This straightforward mechanic delivers a wealth of tactical depth; make sharp turns, execute amazing Koiogran turns, and outmaneuver your opponent! Choose Your Crew and Arm Your Starfighters Build your own squadron using X-Wing’s advanced rules to select your favorite starfighters, pilots, and upgrades. Before the game begins, you’ll have a set amount of Fleet Points to invest, which you may spend to customize your squad. Whether you enter the fight with a Rookie Pilot, an experienced Red Squadron Pilot, or even the resourceful Luke Skywalker, you’ll have a range of options before you even fire up your engines. Moreover, arm your ships with astromech droids, extra weapons, or special skills, which have a significant impact on your fighter’s battle performance. For example, while the powerful X-wing can establish a target lock on Imperial starfighters, increasing its offensive potential on a future attack, only the nimble TIE fighter can execute an evasive barrel roll to avoid incoming fire. For additional firepower, add lethal proton torpedoes to your X-wing, or increase the performance of your TIE fighters with additional skills like Marksmanship. These unique actions, along with a range of special upgrades, help create a unique play experience every time. Recreate the Most Memorable Battles in the Galaxy ''X-Wing can be played in a variety of ways. Select one of the thrilling missions in the rulebook for a narrative game, or dogfight with your opponent until only one ship remains. You can even create your own exciting scenarios or recreate a mission based on one of the epic battles from the films. No matter how you play X-Wing, only the most clever pilots employing a range of tactics will emerge victorious. What's more, no mission will ever play the same way twice, thanks to a range of customization options, varied maneuvers, and possible combat outcomes. Damage, for example, is determined through dice and applied in the form of a shuffled Damage deck. Most damage results require you to draw a Damage card and place it facedown by the ship’s card as a reminder the ship has been hit; however, each time your fighter sustains a critical hit, you'll draw a Damage card and place it faceup by the ship’s card. Critical hits assign a special handicap. Was your targeting computer damaged, affecting your ability to acquire a lock on the enemy? Perhaps an ill-timed weapon malfunction will limit your offensive capabilities. Or worse yet, your pilot could be injured, compromising his ability to focus on the life-and-death struggle in which he is engaged... With its dynamic rules system, beautifully detailed components, and range of gameplay options,'' X-Wing'' immerses players in the tense cinematic excitement of ''Star Wars' ''interplanetary combat. Take to the stars, and decide the fate of the galaxy!